


A Concern for Standards

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybill asks Luna and Draco a question; Draco misses the point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Concern for Standards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocturnus33](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nocturnus33).



> Written on 5 April 2012 in response to [nocturnus33](http://nocturnus33.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Luna, Draco, Trelawney: Jamaica_.

Sybill Trelawney grinned at Professors Lovegood and Malfoy over her spectacles. "See here, you two, I've been offered a position in Jamaica."

Luna smiled. "Congratulations."

"A position?" Draco frowned. "But where? I know of no school to rival Hogwarts there."

"Size doesn't matter, Draco," Luna said, as Sybill answered, "Oh, I don't speak of an _academic_ position."

She and Luna giggled; Draco flushed.

"In any case," continued Sybill, "Edward is keen for me join him soon, but I can't think of anyone to replace me. I was hoping that one of you might know someone."

Draco snorted. "Why would I—"

"Neither Draco nor I know any seers, I'm afraid."

Sybill sighed. "Well, that's disappointing."

"Why did you think I might know a seer?"

"Your eyes, Draco," replied Sybill enigmatically, "your eyes."

Draco turned to Luna and mouthed, "My eyes?"

Luna addressed Sybill. "I think you'll just have to give your notice to Severus and let him worry about your replacement."

"But what of the standards I've set?"

"I shouldn't worry," Draco told Sybill, as he rose. "Whoever replaces you will be sure to at least _match_ your standards."

Sybill beamed at him; Luna frowned and followed him out of the office.

"You weren't very nice, Draco."

He shrugged. "Yes, but she didn't notice. Why should you care?"

Luna stopped walking and regarded him closely. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"I think that the right thing would be to stop teaching a rubbish subject like Divination."

"Yes, because prophesies and the like have never figured in your life in any way."

Watching Luna walk away, Draco thought, _She is definitely seeing too much of Severus. That was almost . . . sharp_.


End file.
